Tirannwn
Tirannwn is the geographical region located west of Kandarin, on the western edge of Gielinor. It is an isolated elven realm covered by thick forest and mostly cut off from the rest of RuneScape. It can only be accessed after starting or finishing Regicide. Other ways of entry include the going through gates at Arandar (requires completion of Regicide), chartering a ship to Port Tyras for 3,200 coins (1,600 with activated ring of charos or after Cabin Fever; 800 after the quest and with the ring) (requires partial completion of Regicide), or activating elf teleport crystal which is obtained at the beginning of Mourning's Ends Part I to teleport to Lletya. Note that fairy ring code DLR will technically teleport you inside the kingdom, but you will find yourself on a small island in the poison waste, and cannot move from the island. It is the only region of RuneScape to contain elves. It is said that the elves retreated there, but it is not said when. The elves lived for many hundreds of years and saw the God Wars. Apart from elves, rabbits, dire wolves, and grizzly bears inhabit Isafdar, a large forest which covers much of Tirannwn. There are numerous traps in Isafdar, which make travelling difficult and dangerous (see Traps for more details). It is wise to bring Anti-poison potions, and food. Level 56 Agility is required to negotiate Tirannwn fully, as players will come across dense forest that requires level 56 Agility to pass (boosts such as a summer pie and agility potions do work). Places of Interest *Arandar, the overground pass leading into Tirannwn. *Prifddinas, the great elven city. No human has ever set foot in its walls. It was formed by elf crystals and is quite a sight to behold. *Tyras Camp, the camp of King Tyras. You may buy halberds here. There are many Tyras Guards patrolling but these are non-aggressive. *Elf Camp, which contains a loom for spinning cloth. This is the location of Lord Iowerth and several Elf warriors. *Lletya, Rebel village located in the south east part of Tirannwn. *The Poison Waste Slayer Dungeon, which requires The Path of Glouphrie for entry. Notable NPCs *Lord Iowerth: Plays a role in Regicide, can be found in elf camp. *Ilfeen: Recharges your crystal equipment for a fee. *Eluned: Plays a part in the Roving Elves quest and recharges your elf teleport crystals for a fee. *Islwyn: Grandson of Glarial, involved in the Roving Elves quest. He can sell you a new crystal bow or shield. However he cannot recharge seeds. *Arianwyn: Involved in Mourning's End Part I & Part II, as well as Within the Light. Traps Tirannwn is littered with traps that are not easily noticed, so be wary. There are three types of traps: *Leaf trap: Can hit 15 damage. Approach and select jump at the side nearest to you. *Spring traps or stick traps: Hit around 8 damage. Select at the base of the trap to pass. Failure to pass will give you a face full of spikes, hit damage and throw you back. *Tripwire: Hard to spot and require you to select to hop over. Failure results in four arrows being fired all dealing 5 damage and poisoning you (starting at 2 damage per hit). NOTE: If you bring a Prayer book (from The Great Brain Robbery quest), and a Holy symbol you can cure your poison when doing the Recite-prayer function on the book. It only costs you 3 prayer points per cure. Quests * Underground Pass * Regicide * Roving Elves * Mourning's End Part I * Mourning's End Part II * Catapult Construction * Within The Light Music *Far away *Forest *Breeze *Woodland *Everywhere *Crystal Castle *Meridian Other * There are magic trees just outside of Lleyta. * There are spots to mine adamant ore also near Lleyta (these are close to a stick trap, so beware). * North of the Elf Tracker is a whiteberry spawn. * There are three distinct Hunting areas, spread out roughly in the northern, central, and south-eastern areas, where pawya and grenwall may be trapped. * There are 4 yew trees just outside the Tyras Camp. * Isafdar has more butterflies than anywhere else in RuneScape. * The best flax location is located in Isafdar as it is only a few steps from the bank. * Tirannwn has one of two Looms in RuneScape, located east of Port Tyras (the other is near Falador and Port Sarim, just south of the farming patches). The 8 Elven clans *Cadarn Clan *Iorwerth Clan *Ithell clan *Unknown *Unknown *Unknown *Unknown *Unknown Trivia * The whole of Tirannwn has a Welsh theme: ** Many of the Elves bear typically Welsh names. ** Isafdar means 'Lowest' (because it's the most southern part of the area, or maybe because of its untamedness). ** Lletya is translated to 'Lodge' or 'Barrack' (exactly what it is). ** Prifddinas means 'Capital city' (no explanation needed). ** Tirannwn itself can be divided in Tir (meaning land) and Annwn, the name of the Welsh Otherworld. Although many different tales exist about this Otherworld, a fairly accurate description would be that it is a world of delights and eternal youth where disease is absent and food abundant. The location would be in the West, over the western sea or right alongside the world of living, although invisible to most humans. Most of this, if not all, can be reflected onto Tirannwn. *It is implied that Tirannwn extends further to the north, as if you travel around Prifddinas to its northern wall and gate, you will find a path leading north, so Isafdar may not be its largest area. *A leaked section of the world map a few years ago showed a large blank green area across the water to the west of Tirannwn, implying a future update. However, as mentioned in a Q&A, it was actually a testing area for Construction. nl:Tirannwn Category:Regions Category:Tirannwn